Our Little Secret
by Major Mario
Summary: When two little devils meet in the dead of night in the Human Village with no-one else around, do they make a sound? Well, when both of them seek to quench their unique thirsts and turn to each other for help, you bet they do. Rated M for blood, sex, and philosophy. Sexy philosophy.
1. Chapter 1

On one night in the village after most of the humans were snuggled in their beds, a lone youkai wandered the streets. She was a common visitor who stood out with her dark red hair, unfurled wings and devilish tail. Completing the look was a black dress that, when it wasn't being used for work, hugged every generous curve of the youkai's body. She sauntered down side streets and alleys as she checked the doors to homes and inns. When the light from a lantern illuminated her playful and mischievous smile, it had to be none other than Koakuma, Patchouli Knowledge's familiar.

Koakuma, unlike the rogue youkai in Gensokyo, had nothing to fear when stepping foot inside the human village. She was a special exception to the rules because she had no desire to eat humans, let alone harm them in any way. One might wonder why the familiar was in the village in the first place! While Koakuma was in service to Patchouli and the Scarlet Devil Mansion, she, as a succubus, had special needs and desires that needed to be taken care of. Only in the human village could she fulfill her needs without reproach.

This was a problem, Koakuma realized, when every door she tried was locked up tight.

"Come on," she whined. She couldn't pick locks, but that didn't stop her from jiggling handles and using some force. "What gives? Did everyone barricade their doors?"

Like the succubi of lore, Koakuma slept with unaware, sleeping humans. There was nothing insidious about her work for she did not kill, harm, or trouble those she slept with. All she did was to ensure that her urges were kept in check. And, if the affected humans felt a strange sense of satisfaction waking up in the morning, it was a win-win for both parties. With all the luck Koakuma was having with locked doors, it appeared that nobody wanted to have a good time, albeit unconsciously.

The little devil peered through what windows she could reach and discovered that not a soul was awake in the village. Prowling the streets revealed nothing but a few hunting cats and the odd raccoon sifting through garbage. Not even the village tavern had people around it. Drunks and vagrants were low on Koakuma's list, and they were nowhere to be found. Discouraged, the little devil stuffed her hands in her pockets and looked to the forests beyond the village. A sleeping youkai was fine too, she thought with a sigh.

Then, before she could change her course, Koakuma heard the rumblings of a door handle and the grumbling of an unknown person. Curious and hopeful, the little devil glided over to the source of the sound to find someone she never expected to see trying to get into a human's abode. The person of interest was wearing a prim and proper pink dress with a matching mobcap. Messy cerulean hair peeked out from under the cap as did a pair of blood-red eyes. Added to the mix were a pair of demonic wings, a short stature and an impatient, if not spoiled, look about her.

"Mistress Remilia?" Koakuma called as she approached. When the figure turned at looked up at the devil, there was no doubt that she was the one and only Remilia Scarlet. "What are you doing here?"

With an embarrassed frown and a shake of her head, the vampire cursed under her breath.

"Crap. The only person outside in this whole stinking village other than me is Patchy's familiar."

"Are you okay mistress?" Koakuma asked as she leaned over to get eye-level with the vampire. "Did you get lost?"

"No," Remilia groaned. "No, I know what I'm doing. I'm just... Taking a walk. At night. In the human village."

Koakuma could detect the nervousness in Remilia's voice and smiled in a comforting fashion. She had a good idea why the vampire was out here. Vampires were very social creatures, but when the parties ended and the guests were out the door, they turned into opportunistic predators like succubi and other beings. It was entertaining to see the normally high-society Remilia get flustered over something so benign, but she seemed to have encountered the same problem as Koakuma had.

"You're out hunting, mistress," Koakuma stated. "But why? Is there no blood at the mansion? Sakuya could have gotten you some!"

"Look here, devil," Remilia said with an authoritative jab of her finger. "My personal life is my business. Not yours."

"I was only asking."

The little vampire folded her arms and huffed.

"Well, if you must know, your mistress told me that there was a festival in the human village. I didn't want to attend, but I-"

"Festival?" Koakuma interjected. "I didn't hear anything about a festival. Or, maybe I did but I forgot..."

"Regardless, this was a good opportunity to mingle with the nightlife and eventually get a drink to quench my thirst."

Koakuma gave an inquisitive tilt of her head and leaned against the side of a wall.

"Why did you want to drink from a human? I thought all the blood that Sakuya gathered for you was top quality."

"It is, and I appreciate what my chief maid does, but drinking from a teacup to survive isn't very... What's the word? Interesting? Exciting?" Remilia dropped her arms and fidgeted with the hem of her dress. "Little devil, how do I put this? I desired to drink from the source. It has been far too long since I've tasted fresh blood that hasn't been spiced with tea or sullied with preservatives."

"I think I understand you, mistress, and I sympathize with you there," Koakuma replied. The succubus pushed herself off of the wall and loomed over the short vampire. "You like your tea and packaged blood, but nothing compares to the novelty of direct feeding."

"Yes, that is exactly it," Remilia said with a small smile of her own. The smile vanished not too longer after. "But there is no human to feed off of, willing or not."

The two shared a moment in silence and each looked off in thought. They both were at a loss as to what to do. Koakuma wanted a human to satiate her and Remilia wanted to drink from one, yet there was no human in sight. The little devil didn't like seeing the vampire look so disappointed, and she wished she could help her although she had no idea how to do so. This silence continued for some time before Remilia spoke up again.

"Why are you here?" she asked the succubus.

"Me? I'm here for the same reason as you, mistress. I have my own desires that need to be fulfilled, urges that can't be quenched at the mansion. Try as I might to help myself, nothing compares to the real thing," Koakuma replied with a blush.

"Heh, figures for a succubus," Remilia said with a chuckle. She looked down at her feet and grumbled. "Well, aren't we a pair. Two devils with-"

"-Itches that can't be scratched," Koakuma sighed.

Both devils had hit a wall with no way to go but back. For Remilia, she had missed her chance at indulging her true vampire nature, and for Koakuma, she had no partner to help her out. It seemed that there was nothing either of them could do except for return to the mansion and hope for another opportunity. After a bit of fiddling around and scuffing shoes in the dirt, the two devils decided to do just that. Yet, something sparked in the air for the succubus.

As Koakuma looked at Remilia retreating figure she felt the gears in her head begin to turn. Perhaps there was some way they could both help each other out. They didn't need any humans or youkai as long as they had each other. Yet, therein laid the problem. Koakuma was a servant and Remilia was the mistress of the mansion. For them to 'help' each other out would be two different kinds of taboo, even for two already taboo creatures.

But Koakuma had to try lest the night was truly ruined.

"Mistress! Wait a minute!" she called.

"Hn?" Remilia turned back and looked up as Koakuma approached her once again. "What is it?"

"Does it have to be human blood? Can you drink from a youkai?"

"I can, but youkai are so skittish, hot-headed and just not worth the effort. Why?"

The succubus smiled and placed a hand to her breast.

"Perhaps there is a way we can help each other out. You with your feeding and me with my ur-"

"You forget yourself," Remilia grumbled with a scowl. "Your desire to help has been noted, but you are a servant. I do not drink from servants."

"Mistress, or should I say Remilia, we are not in the mansion, we are in the human village as equals. I am not a servant tonight, just a succubus looking for a good time. You too are just a vampire tonight looking for a feeding," Koakuma explained with a nervous quiver in her voice. "Can't we help each other out?"

Remilia folded her arms and shook her head.

"No. I won't let you have your way with me."

"But, but we'll both feel good! It'll be our little secret!" Koakuma let out a whimper when Remilia turned her back on her and began to walk away. "I'll be gentle, I swear! Oh, what am I to do?"

Desperation was beginning to take hold. Without her release, Koakuma urges would eventually get the better of her. Her performance as Patchouli's familiar would falter and she just wouldn't be herself anymore. Fortunately, there was one last thing Koakuma could do to get Remilia's support. She took a deep breath and brought her thumb to one of her small fangs and punctured it.

Remilia stopped in mid-stride and smelled the blood from Koakuma's thumb. Curious, she turned back around and stared at the little devil as she nursed her thumb. Koakuma held out her thumb to the vampire and brought attention to the beads of crimson dripping down like sweet honey from a spigot. Servant or not, it had been much too long since Remilia had last fed from a willing victim. She approached Koakuma once again and raised her hands to grasp the bleeding thumb.

Silence settled between the two for a moment before Remilia glared up at Koakuma.

"...Our little secret, you say? I'll hold you to that, so mark my words. If you speak of this to anyone, anyone at all, I will banish you back to Makai myself."

"M-my lips are sealed, Remilia," Koakuma chirped. She looked on as the vampire lapped at the blood on her thumb before beginning to suckle. "Please, take as much as you need."

The lithe vampire mumbled an acknowledgement and continued to lick and suck at Koakuma's thumb. With her being so near and now willing, Koakuma came closer to her and began to rub her back. At first it was a simple pat here and there, but then came the massaging and more intimate touching. A serene yet playful smile graced the succubus's lips as the vampire finished her suckling and wiped her lips. She was blushing, but whether that was because of the blood or the absurdity of the situation was unknown.

"Well?" Koakuma pried.

"It's... Your blood is... Spicy," Remilia mewed. She shuttered and noticed one of Koakuma's hands on her back and the other slithering down to her thigh. "What are you-"

"Would you like more blood, Remilia?" Koakuma asked. She tilted her head and revealed more of her neck. "You can have more, but..."

Remilia didn't let her finish as she stretched up to latch onto her neck. The vampire pressed herself close to the succubus and no longer avoided the touches to her body. Despite the pain, Koakuma considered this a victory for both sides. Undoubtedly she would get what she wanted, and Remilia seemed very content with her blood. The night was only beginning for the two of them.

"Oh... Remilia, that festival my mistress told you about... I remember what it was all about now."

"Mmhm?" Remilia mumbled, only half-paying attention in her feeding.

"Every year the human village holds a Goodwill Festival where they... Oooph, you're sucking just like a baby," Koakuma cooed. She felt the young mistress press down hard on her toes and chose wisely to not press further. "They help out their fellow man, be they drunks or vagrants, and take them into their homes to care for."

Remilia disengaged herself and made a face.

"That's... That's stupid," she whined.

"Not to them, but while that means there aren't any humans about..." Koakuma nuzzled the vampire's cheeks and let loose a sultry purr. "There's bound to be an empty house so we can get comfortable."

"Then let's get comfortable," Remilia mewed. "You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours."

The succubus grasped Remilia's hand in her own and nodded, her cheeks flushed with excitement.

"It'll be our little secret," she giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

With a compliant and excited Remilia Scarlet following along after her, Koakuma knew that her night was set. All that she had to do now was find a private spot so she could alleviate her urges, with her partner's help of course. She led the little vampire through the vacant streets of the human village and checked for empty, vacant houses that wouldn't mind a couple devils inside. There was bound to be at least one house that needed someone to come in and warm the beds, Goodwill Festival or not. Koakuma fiddled with the handles on many doors, careful to not wake up or disturb anyone.

"Why is your blood spicy?" Remilia asked in a hushed voice. She patted her cheeks with her free hand. "What little I drank... I'm heating up!"

"It's because I'm hot-blooded," Koakuma quipped back with a snigger. She reached up to feel her neck. "You said you didn't drink much?"

Remilia shook her head.

"No. I only tasted. I'll get what I want from you when we..." The blood in Remilia's cheeks was definitely a blush by now. "Well, when you find a place."

Finding a comfortable place was high on Koakuma's list of priorities. There was no way she would lay with Remilia in just any old place. Even a succubus had standards!

The click of an unlocked door greeted Koakuma and invited her and her partner into an uninhabited house. Most humans lived in the center of the human village and rarely at the boundaries for good reason. Rogue youkai were known to slip in and terrorize the closest houses. If any youkai were to consider the house Koakuma and Remilia were in, however, they would be in for quite the nasty surprise. The little devil beamed and led Remilia inside, mindful of awakening the humans sleeping in nearby houses.

As with most other houses in the village, the abode was modestly decorated. There was an area for meeting and greeting visitors, cooking and eating, a bathroom, and a bedroom. It was small yet quaint and fitting for no more than two people. The devilish pair kicked off their footwear and stepped into the living area. Koakuma reached for the panels concealing the bedroom and pushed them off to the side to reveal a large, plush queen-sized bed.

She felt Remilia squeeze her hand in anticipation and took that as her cue to continue. Koakuma glanced about and made sure the place was really uninhabited before taking the vampire with her to the bed. Both of them hesitated at the foot of the bed and stared at the sheets for a moment as if trying to weigh the situation at hand. Remilia quivered and fumbled with her fingers until Koakuma placed her hands on her shoulders and nudged her about. The little devil gave a comforting smile and lowered Remilia to the bed on her back.

"I'm... I'm really nervous about this," Remilia muttered, not meeting Koakuma's gaze.

Koakuma crawled onto the bed and positioned herself above the little vampire. She patted the side of her cheek.

"It's okay to be nervous, Remilia. Listen, if you have any second thoughts about this, I won't hold it against you. I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want."

"I said I'm nervous, not that I have cold feet," was the indignant reply from the vampire. "Just... You're sure you won't tell anyone? Not a word?"

A finger upon Remilia's lips silenced her and gave her a good answer. Seeing as her partner was willing to go ahead with the dance under the sheets, Koakuma chose to get started. She placed a few kisses on both cheeks before eventually entrapping Remilia's lips with her own. The vampire recoiled and wrinkled her nose, as expected, but the pecks and heat of the moment had gotten to her to the point where she did not reject a follow-up kiss. She approached it with some reluctance before allowing the succubus to ease her into the proper act.

As this transpired, Koakuma's hands drifted from the vampire's cheeks and down to her shoulders and chest. She focused on kneading the skin there through the fabric as errotically as she could. She pressed down and squeezed what she could until her fingers found the hem of Remilia's dress. After making sure the vampire was satisfied in the kissing department, and she was, Koakuma reached for and undid the ribbons and other fastenings that kept her from seeing what laid beneath the dress.

Remilia's breath hitched and her chest heaved when she noticed what Koakuma was doing. She did not reject her actions, but when the succubus managed to get her dress off and caught a glimpse of her chest, Remilia couldn't help but cover herself up. Her arms shot out and wrapped over her almost non-existent chest, her only form of modesty besides a bra. With how small the vampire's breasts were in comparison to the succubus's own, there wasn't much need for a bra anyway.

"Don't be ashamed," Koakuma purred. She eased Remilia's arms away from her chest and gave a gentle pat in the valley between her breasts. "Flat chest or not, I think you're stunning."

Koakuma ran a hand through Remilia's cerulean hair and flicked off her pink mob cap without a word. She could tell that Remilia was caught off guard by the compliment and the undressing. It was pretty cute seeing the normally proud mistress look so flustered and confused, Koakuma thought. She reached down to tug at Remilia's shoes and socks before slithering into her bloomers. The action was met with plenty of resistance from Remilia as she squirmed and shook her head.

"W-wait a minute! This isn't fair," she whined. Koakuma pouted and relinquished her hold on Remilia's bloomers before the vampire spoke up again. "Shouldn't you undress as well?"

"Eh? Oh, I thought you were about to..." The succubus shook her head and gave a wave of her hand. "Gah, you are absolutely right, Remilia. It's not fair at all. Would you like to do the honors?"

Remilia's eyes widened to teacup proportions at that idea. However, she did nod and sit up to clasp Koakuma's dress and blouse in her small hands. She paid little attention to the removal of her bloomers and instead focused on unbuttoning fabric from fabric and lifting it up to reveal the pale, peachy skin that laid beneath. Seeing how different Koakuma's skin and breasts were from her own shot a jolt of envy down Remilia's spine. Chalk it up as a case of eating good food other than blood and getting out in the sun every now and then.

It took some time for the two to undress themselves, and when they were finally on equal footing, Remilia let loose a startled whine. She wasn't too concerned with how large and luscious the succubus's breasts were or how peachy her skin was. It was to be expected for a creature of sin and taboo. What startled the mistress was the sensation of something long, slick and flexible slithering over her thigh. Koakuma's tail, and by that, a skilled extension of her being.

The tail would soon be joined by the succubus's hands as they traveled over Remilia's thighs, stomach and chest. Remilia managed to ignore the feel of the tail. With two soft hands roaming her every curve and squeezing and fondling without a care in the world, she couldn't think of much else that excited her at that moment. Her body was beginning to heat up in response to all the touches from an expert, so much that the vampire squirmed under Koakuma and struggled to keep her composure.

Koakuma giggled at the display before kissing Remilia's breasts. She wrapped her arms around the vampire and hugged her tight so she could press her own breasts against her chest. As she began to grind up and down, Koakuma took notice of how pitiful Remilia looked being the one dominated. They haven't even begun to dance and she looked like she wanted to leave right after the warm up! Koakuma, thankfully, knew just how to fix this for both parties.

She repositioned Remilia's head to rest on her shoulder. Two small pinpricks marred Koakuma's neck, a sign that the vampire had taken a taste test before yet did not indulge.

"Remilia," Koakuma cooed. Her free hand slithered down along with her tail to a place between Remilia's thighs. "Remilia, you can drink if you'd like."

"Huh?" Remilia blinked twice and looked to her handiwork on Koakuma's neck. She felt both a hand and a tail slithering between her thighs and instinctively closed her legs. "W-what are you doing?"

"Shh, it's okay. Just drink and I'll take care of the rest."

Koakuma felt some warmth radiate from Remilia's lower folds and wiggled her fingers in anticipation. With the way the vampire was reacting to all of her touches, Koakuma had half a mind to consider Remilia a virgin. There was no such thing as a five-hundred year-old virgin, but there was such a thing as a nervous socialite, or was she just quivering in anticipation? With a happy grin on her face Koakuma extended two fingers and rubbed Remilia's outer folds where it was already moist. As a reward for her boldness, Remilia eeped in surprise and sank her fangs deep into Koakuma's neck.

Just like before on the village streets, the sharp fangs hurt when they pierced Koakuma's skin. The feeling of them spilling blood was enough to make her shiver. This time Remilia wasn't tasting the blood, she was feeding. Blood rushed out of the open wounds and straight into the awaiting vampire's mouth while Koakuma kept rubbing and stroking. Both partners felt uncomfortable with each other, yet as time passed and their bodies adjusted to the sensations, pleasure overrode awkwardness.

As Remilia fed from Koakuma her whimpers pitched into soft moans at what the little devil was doing to her down below. An unbearable heat had arisen in her loins and made every little nudge and rub a treasure trove of pleasure. She bucked her hips and lurched her groin into Koakuma's touch, her body crying out for more attention. The succubus's blood wasn't just thirst-quenching and spicy, it was also terribly arousing. Remilia had a small appetite when it came to blood and didn't drink much, but here she found herself wanting to indulge just a little bit more.

Koakuma didn't mind the sensation of being drained. After all, she and Remilia were there to help each other out. Somehow the act of bloodletting had a calming yet arousing effect on Koakuma that made it easier to manage the sharp teeth in her neck. When Koakuma sensed the vampire surrender to the pleasure she was feeling she took the chance to go further. She delved into Remilia's inner folds and wiggled two fingers from within to stir up more pleasurable sensations. Just hearing the vampire moan and mew about was enough to bring a devilish smile to Koakuma's lips.

"That's a good girl," Koakuma praised, a little woozy from the blood loss. She patted Remilia's head and nuzzled her away from her neck. "Did you... Get your fill?"

Remilia whimpered and nodded in response. She wrapped her own arms around the succubus and held her tight against her body.

"I've still got a little bit to go, Remilia. Let me just..."

Koakuma managed to reposition herself atop Remilia and straddled one of her legs. Her own arousal needed to be quenched as well if the slick patch between her legs was any indication. Sensing what was happening, Remilia raised her knee and pressed it against Koakuma's slit for her convienence. The succubus began to grind her hips against Remilia's knee and leg like an overly affectionate dog, all the while her fingers played and teased with the vampire's womanhood. With the positions set once more, both Koakuma and Remilia eased themselves into a rhythm.

Sweat glistened on their bodies as they relieved each other, their moans a constant reminder of their satisfaction. Koakuma's fingers and eventually her tail trailed across every bit of skin she could reach and delved inside aching loins while Remilia panted and scratched her partner's back in attempts to find an anchor. At times the moaning became too loud for the night and had to be silenced by Koakuma's lips. They kissed and fondled every now and then between their grinding and thrusting before it all came to a sudden end.

The two devils' hips bucked against each other as they exhausted what remained of their stamina. A tsunami of ecstasy crashed down upon them both and cut through them, staggering them and leaving breathless moans in its wake. When the waves of pleasure receded, only satisfaction remained. Remilia laid back in an exhausted heap while Koakuma giggled and licked her fingers clean. While it looked like the little devil had energy to spare for another round, there was no mistaking that she had gotten exactly what she wanted.

Koakuma looked down at Remilia and traced a few circles into her chest.

"All done," she cooed. "That wasn't so bad, and you looked like you enjoyed it! Am I right?"

Another soft whimper and a weak nod answered Koakuma's question. This along with the afterglow pleased her very much. The bed the two were on was stained with sweat, as were their bodies. Seeing this, Koakuma got an idea. She left Remilia alone and crawled off the bed to rummage through the dresser nearby. While the house was uninhabited, there was bound to be a few commodities about. Sure enough, there were a few towels in the dresser that Koakuma took for herself.

She plopped herself back on the bed with Remilia and propped her up. Koakuma then began to wipe off the sweat and other unmentionables from the vampire's body. As a succubus, Koakuma liked many aspects of sex, especially the calm period where some cleanup was required.

"So, how was it?" Koakuma purred as she cleaned Remilia.

"D-different. Very different," Remilia replied. She took a spare towel and wiped her face. "It was actually... My first time with another woman..."

"Really?" The little devil stopped cleaning and stared at Remilia, dumbstruck. "You've lived for 500 years and you've never been with a woman?"

"Never. Before I came to Gensokyo, there was a time where I was quite the little heartbreaker. Men could hardly resist my charms." Remilia gave a weary smile. "When I met Patchouli and came to Gensokyo, however, my old lifestyle changed. Other than my sister, I'm the only vampire here, so I have to keep up good appearances. It's strange how people here are much more understanding about same-sex relationships."

"That's one of the perks of Gensokyo," Koakuma added. "I figure life here is hard enough on youkai and humans for them to worry about any rules concerning love."

"I'd much rather prefer to be with a man. No offense to you, of course."

"Heh, none taken!"

Koakuma moved down to Remilia's thighs and ran the towel over them. She made sure to tuck the towel in between Remilia's legs, much to the vampire's chagrin.

"How thoughtful of you," Remilia muttered. She yawned and laid back on the bed with a bemused expression. "Why am I so tired all of a sudden?"

"I usually take some energy from my 'partners'. It's nothing bad, I assure you. You'll be as good as new after a good night's sleep," Koakuma explained.

Once the two devils were all cleaned up, Koakuma tossed the towels off to the side and heaved a sigh of content. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at the ceiling in thought. What had started out as an unfortunate night devoid of humans had turned out into a romp of pleasure for two devils. While one may be lightheaded from blood loss and the other drowsy from their sexual romp, they were both satisfied with what they got. As Koakuma looked for her discarded clothing, she noticed Remilia staring at her from the bed.

"Koakuma, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, of course."

Remilia narrowed her eyes and cupped her chin in her hands.

"What is this night going to do for us? I don't want us to... Well, I don't want you to expect an encounter like this again." A childish yet authoritative tone laced Remilia's voice as she spoke. "I enjoyed what we did, but I don't want this to complicate things between us. When we're at the mansion, I expect things to be business as usual."

To Remilia's surprise, Koakuma did not look offended. Instead the succubus smiled and nodded.

"You and I are on the same boat then. We just helped each other out and happened to have a bit of fun while doing it. Nothing more, nothing less," Koakuma said with a giggle.

Undergarments were picked up and put on while dresses and other articles of clothing remained on the floor. Both Remilia and Koakuma were in tacit agreement to remain there in the abandoned house for the night before heading back to the mansion. As powerful as they were, they did not want to travel back home when they had little energy to spare. Remilia yawned again and rubbed her eyes. Sleeping there on the bed was very enticing, even more so when it was with Koakuma, at least for the night.

Koakuma busied herself with folding up discarded clothes and towels when she heard Remilia speak up again.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?"

The succubus hesitated for a moment before turning around to face Remilia. She sat on the bed near her and placed a hand to her breast.

"I have a philosophy," Koakuma cooed.

"A philosophy regarding sex... of all things? Really?"

Koakuma shrugged.

"Hey, I've had plenty of experience to come up with a philosophy."

"Then what do you make of what we just did?"

"Well, at first I looked at it like two friends helping each other out, but then I thought it's more like sharing a nice bottle of wine together after a long, tiring day. For me, sex is one of the best, most intimate and fun acts you can do with another person, and it's pretty relaxing as well. But, like sharing a nice bottle of wine, it's just a simple get-together," Koakuma explained. "Let me ask you a question. You know all about wine, so what makes it something you'll remember or feel really satisfied about?"

Remilia blinked twice and scratched her head in confusion.

"Well... Wine alone is all well and good, but if you want to make it special, you open the right bottle at the right time and in the right circumstances. For example, you share a bottle with someone you care about during a good meal on a day that has meaning, like Valentines Day, Christmas, or after you've accomplished something great." Remilia looked up at Koakuma. "Why do you ask? What does this have to do with sex?"

"It has just about everything to do with sex," the succubus chirped. "You see, sex is always two things: physical and mental. There's no denying that it feels good to be touched, and we know it for certain in our minds that it's true. We know that it feels good, so the body and mind are both in agreement there. But here's where my wine question comes into play. You say that if you want to make a bottle of wine even better, you share it with someone you love or really care about, right?"

The vampire nodded.

"That right there is the third thing that makes sex something truly remarkable: emotional value. If you're just boning some random person for the feel good factor, you're not going to get that special jolt. They're in it to feel good as well, and they don't really care about how you feel. Ach, the few times I slept with conscious humans, they always treated me like a piece of meat," Koakuma sighed. "It felt good; there's no denying that, but I couldn't help but feel like there was something missing that I couldn't see. I eventually found it in the mansion."

"In the mansion?" Remilia repeated. "Don't tell me you have a lover stashed away there. Sakuya would have found out about that. That is... Unless..."

In an instant Remilia's expression went from curious and confused to shocked and horrified. She had a good idea as to what Koakuma was hinting at, and suffice to say she didn't much care for it. The vampire glared at Koakuma and scowled. She was about to jab her finger and curse out the succubus when an open palm cut her off.

"I... I suppose it does come as a surprise to you, but to others I thought it was plainly obvious," Koakuma grumbled with a sheepish grin. She clasped her hands together and groveled before Remilia. "Yes, my mistress and I are close. She is my lover, and I am hers. I assure you that I never intend to harm her in any way."

"If Patchy's your lover, that means that you two-"

"We've made love plenty of times, I won't lie," Koakuma shamelessly interjected. She could see that Remilia was concerned and tried to put her at ease. "But what makes it different from sleeping with ordinary humans is that emotional value. She cares about me. She enjoys my company, listens to what I have to say and she understands me too. When she takes me to bed with her and holds me tight, I feel... Loved. Because she loves and respects me as who I am, the ecstasy of the moment is greater than anything I could ever get from anybody else."

"Do you care about her?" Remilia questioned, her tone grim.

"Absolutely. If I hadn't met her, I wouldn't know what it felt like to really love somebody or be cared about, let alone respected. Besides, I would have never realized the emotional value in sex, and develop my philosophy, if she hadn't approached me one day." Koakuma patted Remilia's shoulder and chuckled at how she folded her arms and pouted. "Are you still angry with me?"

"Yes, but not because you and Patchy are all coupled up." Remilia grimaced and gestured to her body. "If you two are sleeping together and doing all the stuff lovers do, why are you out here in the human village sleeping with me and others? Is Patchy not good enough for you? With your status as a servant, you can't get much better than her."

Koakuma smirked and shook her head.

"You do realize this is Patchouli we are talking about, right? Most of the time she's either ill or too tired to be up for anything physical. But when she's healthy, even for one night, she counts on me to make her feel wonderful."

The point was made, though it still hurt to hear it. Patchouli Knowledge was extraordinarily smart and gifted with powerful magical abilities, but that came at a cost to her health. She secluded herself within her grand library, her domain, and hardly ever left unless there was an emergency. Her sedentary lifestyle came with her positions as a librarian, scholar and magician, as did her inborn frailty. The body was weak, but that only meant that the mind was sharper than any blade in compensation.

Remilia held her cheeks in her hands and groaned.

"I want to pass out... The sex was one thing, now this conversation is starting to really tire me out."

"Don't worry Remilia, I assure you that I'm treating Patchouli-sama well. Besides, if you really want to know why I go out and sleep with others, part of it is because, yes, I am a succubus who needs to control her urges and Patchouli-sama isn't always up for lovemaking, but there's more to it."

"What more is there?" Remilia asked.

The two devils shuffled about and decided to slide under the sheets of the bed as they spoke. It was a strange turn of events; having sex, discussing strange philosophy and arguing over a woman who wasn't present. The afterglow had worn off by then, as did the satisfaction, but the two devils were still pleased with how the night had been for the most part. Koakuma put some distance between her and Remilia with a small throw pillow and wagged her finger.

"You see, when I sleep with others and take some of their energy, I don't just keep it for myself. I transfer that energy over to someone who needs it, and I think you know just who that someone is and how I'd give them energy," Koakuma cooed.

Remilia shivered at that and sank under the covers of the bed. She pressed a pillow over her head and whined.

"Okay, okay, fine, you've got it all figured out." She mumbled to herself, "At least now I know where she gets the nerve to head outside every now and then..."

Koakuma propped herself up on her side and gave a devilish grin to Remilia.

"So, now that you know what I do with the energy, what do you say we go for another round? The night's still young, right?"

A sharp giggle pierced the air and settled into a bout of nervous laughter for both parties.

"Yeah... No," Remilia snorted. She took the pillow off of her and slammed it down upon Koakuma's head. "Go to sleep. And Koakuma?"

"Ugh... Yeah?"

The little vampire smiled and leaned over to place a peck on the succubus's cheek. Koakuma blushed and rubbed her cheek, dumbfounded that Remilia had given her a kiss of her own volition.

"Thanks. I really did have fun tonight."

"Y-you're welcome, Remilia!"

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note: **If you're wondering what in sam hell I was thinking when I wrote this, your guess is as good as mine! No, but seriously, I wanted to explain a philosophy through Koakuma and this was the result.


End file.
